


Undying Hearts

by melissa13



Series: Lonely Hearts [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drama, F/M, Romance, Young Justice/Vampire Diaries Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa13/pseuds/melissa13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spitfire/Vampire Dairies crossover one shot based on a prompt from Tumblr. </p>
<p>Occurs 90 years before the events of my fic Lonely Hearts, but was written before it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undying Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story and Lonely Hearts originated from the prompt below. Again, not entirely necessary to know that much about the Vampire Diaries other than Damon and Stefan Salvatore are brothers, Damon the elder brother. Since I was behind in Season 3 and Season 4 hadn't come out when I wrote this prompt, I'm going to go and say that this is set somewhere towards the beginning of Season 3. 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt from brittanysauce: OKAY! spitfire in vampire diaries. you get to decide if wally’s a vamp, arty’s a vamp, if they’re both vamps, or a tyler/caroline debacle. whatever! just…spitfire in the vampire diaries continuity.

**Undying Hearts**

_2011_

Wally watched as Artemis sped around their apartment in Central City, a blur to the human eye. He could see her perfectly, however, as she threw various garments and personal affects into her suitcase. He remained pouting on their bed as she sped back and forth. 

“I still don’t understand why you’re doing this,” Wally called out to her. “What has Damon Salvatore ever done for you?”

“You know what he's done,” Artemis said, stopping to throw him a serious look before speeding into the bathroom. "Besides, Damon's my friend."

“Damon doesn’t have friends,” Wally spat. “He has acquaintances that somehow always end up dead. Do you want to end up staked?” 

“You sound concerned,” Artemis drawled, sauntering out of the bathroom, her hands raised to pull her long blonde hair into a ponytail. 

“Yeah, well, maybe I am,” he told her, standing up and placing himself between her and her suitcase. “I don’t get why Damon is messing with Klaus of all vampires, but if he sees you helping Damon, he won’t hesitate to kill you.”

“Don’t come if you’re scared of a little action,” Artemis scoffed, trying to speed her way around him, but he wasn’t the fastest vampire in the Mid-West for nothing. He caught her easily and pulled her against his chest. 

“Let me go,” she growled, and her face transformed, her fangs coming out, her skin criss crossing with darkness. He wasn’t scared of her, though. “I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it just as easily.”

“You made me a vampire, against my will I might add,” Wally reminded her. “You’re stuck with me, I’m afraid. Now tell me why you want to do this. We’ve made a life here for ourselves. If we go to Mystic Falls we might not ever come back.”

Artemis sighed, her face relaxing back into its natural beauty. “Do you remember how I was when we met?”

Wally did. The year had been 1921, the setting had been New York City, and he’d been intrigued by the beautiful, but mysterious, Artemis Crock; until he’d stumbled upon her feasting on two of his fellow employees at the speakeasy he’d been bar tending at back then. But she’d been as lonely as she was beautiful, and instead of killing him as well, she had fed him her blood, snapped his neck, and then forced him to drink human blood, thus making him into a vampire like her. 

Except, he hadn’t been exactly like her. He hadn’t wanted to feast on humans and kill them. Yes, he did feed on some, but he always wiped their minds of it after. He’d used his new powers for good, becoming somewhat of a vampire vigilante, and encouraging a reluctant Artemis to do the same. He’d fallen in love with her somewhere down the line, despite originally hating her for turning him, and she had reciprocated his feelings,  although they rarely acknowledged their affection outloud. 

“You’ve always pushed me to play the good little vampire,” Artemis said. “Well, this is it.”

“This isn’t what I meant,” Wally protested. 

“What do you think is going to happen when Klaus makes all of his hybrids?” Artemis asked. “They’re going to track down every last one of us regular vampires, anyway. I’d much rather be the huntress than the hunted, Wally. Now, are you coming with me or not?”

He made an aggravated noise in the back of his throat. She knew just how to push his buttons and make him cave in. “Fine, I’m coming,” he finally growled. “But only so I can make sure Damon keeps his fangs and all of his other body parts off of you.”

Artemis snorted, dragging another suitcase out from under the bed for him. “I wouldn’t worry,” she said. “I hear he’s got it in for the Petrova doppleganger.”

“Him, too? I thought his brother was in love with her.”

“He is.”

“Jeez, what’s so special about this girl?”

“I have no idea,” Artemis replied. “Just try not to fall in love with her, too.”

Wally looked over to her to see her face looking down to the floor in a rare moment of insecurity. He crossed over to her quickly and tipped her chin up with one hand, putting the other across his chest. 

“Babe, you know my heart only beats for you,” he assured her, a grin on his face. 

“It doesn’t beat at all, doofus,” she retorted, but she was smiling and it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

* * *

A/N: See my multi-chaptered story Lonely Hearts for the full backstory of Wally and Artemis :)


End file.
